In the process of manufacture and sale of the hardware device, the manufacturer and agent have to record the external sequence number of every hardware device before sale, and then connect it with the computer and read its internal hardware ID number, store the said sequence number and hardware ID number into the user database built by the manufacturer and/or agent, so that the user can check them if necessary. However, the registration work becomes quite complex when selling a large quantity of hardware devices.
In the prior art, a number is transformed into a new one by:                1. Mathematical operation based on the original number;        2. Binary Digit extension based on the original number;        3. Apply some standard encryption algorithms as RSA Algorithm, DES Algorithm, TEA Algorithm etc.        
RFID is the abbreviation of Radio Frequency Identification. RFID technology is that embeds the micro-chip into the product, by which the reader can get the number when micro-chip automatically send the information such as serial number of the product etc. to it.
The serial number is internationally unique and can not be counterfeited or modified.
As basis of information standardization and a high technology of quick, real-time, correct information collection and processing, RFID is widely used in many industries as production, retail, logistic and traffic for its role of unique valid identification to the entities including retailing product, logistics unit, container, transportation package, parts etc.
RFID system consists of three parts:                RFID tag: it is made up of coupled elements and chip. Every tag has the only electro-code for identification that attached on the object. Usually RFID tag is called RFID for short.        RFID reader: it is the device that read (or write sometimes) the information of the tag. It can be designed as hand-held or fixed one.        Antenna: it can transmit RF signal between tag and reader.        
Hardware ID number: It is a global unique hardware inside hardware device and defined by the developer. The number is stored inside the hardware device and can be read by software. Usually the developer takes this number as the unique identification for hardware device.
Hardware external sequence number: it is a number burned by laser or generated by other ways before delivery and is used for reparation and identification.